


My Thoughts on Full House

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [51]
Category: Full House (US), Original Work
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Gen, Inspiration, Wordcount: 100-500, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Here are my thoughts on the TV show Full House (which ran from 1987 to 1995)..





	My Thoughts on Full House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

My Thoughts on Full House

I am a big fan of the TV sitcom known as **Full House** (which lasted for eight seasons from 1987 to 1995). One reason why I like it is because, as far as TV shows go, it’s great, it’s wholesome and it has dashes of wit and whimsy from time to time. It’s an awesome show to watch, as well as learn lessons from and be inspired by (especially when it comes to cooking up and writing story ideas). However, it does deal with some serious real-life issues — such as drinking alcohol, child abuse, smoking and joyriding (to name a few).

Plus, when it comes to the characters on Full House, I have my favorites. Two of them are Stephanie Tanner (with her beautiful blond hair, her catchphrases, such as “How rude!” and “Well, pin a rose on your nose”, and her trait of sometimes looking on the bright side of life) and Donna Jo “DJ” Tanner’s best friend Kimmy Gibbler (who has thought up many zingers, such as “I had a traumatic experience with squash once — I ate one”). One good reason why is that, from my perspective, they make such a great comedy team. Also, there’s the friendship between Kimmy and DJ, which is a great thing to write about — especially in the FH fanfics, too. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
